Mesozoic mind-extended version
I Barney: Are you ready, dinosaur guys? T-rex: Reading, roaring and able! Para: Yep!! Cera: Oh, yeah! Dippy: Definitely!!! Barney: Ladies and gentle-dinos, boys and girls! It is my pleasure to introduce the Dino-tones!!! T-rex: Are you ready to rock? Great because I'd like to thank my pal, Barney and his friends for bringing us here! And hit it! Dippy: One, two, three, four! music T-rex: Give me a Mesozoic mind Other dinosaurs: A Mesozoic mind music begins, the crowd applauds T-rex: Last night I had a crazy dream, I fell out of my bed! I missed the floor entirely and fell through time instead! Fell yesterday through history to unrecorded time, 100 million years went by to Mesozoic time Mesozoic Mesozoic I looked around and there I found that everything had changed, the earth was full of animals they all were very strange! The dinosaurs were everywhere in every shape and size! They walked the plains and mountains, and some even filled the skies! Give me a Mesozoic mind, give me some facts to all mankind! You can keep your Cenozoic, but I dig that Mesozoic! Give me a Mesozoic...Mind! Mesozoic Mesozoic Apatosaurus plodded past, he's tall as any tree! The pterosaurs flew through the air, and monsters filled the sea! A mighty Stegosaurus herd had big plates on their spine, there are the Camarasaurus and others of her kind Mesozoic Mesozoic T-rex: I hid behind a wall of rock when Allosaurus roared... Allosaurus: Hey, hey neighbours! T-rex: Corythosaurus ran away, escaping hungry hordes Dromaeosaurus: like raptor-dinosaurs Group: Diplodocus took just one step and made the forest shake, I didn't want my dream to end, I didn't want to wake! CHORUS #2: Give me a Mesozoic mind, teach me a thing from one of mine. You can keep your Cenozoic, but I dig that Mesozoic! Give me a Mesozoic...Mind! Mesozoic Mesozoic lyrics Tyrannosaurus rex was the boss, that tyrant lizard-king! Quetzalcoatlus was a glider, with thirty-six-foot wings! Deinonychus, the terrible claw she likes to hunt with friends! The Troodon was a clever guy, a smart dinosaur with no ends! chorus Coelophysis she was one of the first dinosaurs of all, the Brachiosaurus he was huge about 50 feet tall! The Gallimimus she could run when danger was around. The Parasaurolophus used his crest to make a loud warning sound! chorus Velociraptor she was tough, although she was 3 feet tall! Iguanodons they lived in groups, and chewed on leaves and all! Triceratops, she used her horns and she walked on four legs! The Oviraptor will have his own nest, and he's not actually a thief of eggs! chorus The Baryonyx fed on fish, his name was heavy claw! Archaeopteryx he was a bird, but he had a dinosaur jaw! The Ankylosaurus had armour and a war club-like tail, while the fierce Gorgosaurus was a carnivore and was tough to no avail! crowd cheers all dinosaurs: Give me a Mesozoic mind, teach me a thing from one of mine. You can keep your Cenozoic, but I dig that Mesozoic! Give me a Mesozoic...Mind! Mesozoic Mesozoic Mesozoic Mesozoic ends, crowd cheers T-rex: thank you, Barney and friends!!! Category:Barney